Things have change
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.
1. Chapter 1: Renacer

**Summary:** Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.

**Advertencia: **Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos Tai, a pesar que quisiera. La pareja de Mimi y Tai me encanta, así que hay muuucho miel. Dedicado a Cami que sé que morirá al ver que estoy escribiendo esto. Dejen Reviews y críticas =)

"THINGS HAVE CHANGE"

CAPITULO 1: RENACER

RATING: M

TAICHI X MIMI

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

Podía entender claramente el sentimiento de desazón mientras veía como las hojas caían y su mirada se tornaba vidriosa ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que ella lo querría? Estúpido había sido él que mientras todo el resto de la gente caminaba en parejas evitando el frío, él estaba completamente solo mirando el horizonte y viendo como unas gotas comenzaban a caer.

_¿Qué más podía faltar que la lluvia?_ Se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía una jovencita caminando nerviosa por la calle, no más de diez años, el cabello recogido en una coleta y unos delicados mechones aparecían enmarcando la cara. Le recordaba a alguien de su infancia, sonriendo un niño jugaba fútbol y recibía a la niña.

No podía entender lo familiar que le resultaba aquello y lo doloroso al recordar a la única amiga que tenía y que a pesar de estar en medio de la bulla de Estados Unidos, era tan fácil llamar y en un par de minutos ella respondería. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y en un par de minutos había escrito en el muro de Facebook de ella "¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no sé de ti, saludos y contesta cuando puedas" sonriendo levemente, intentó borrar la pequeña lágrima que salió de sus ojos fugazmente. Aún sentía su corazón quemar.

Ella a kilómetros de distancia, no pudo evitar sentir la sorpresa al ver aquello escrito, era verdad que antes de llegar a Estados Unidos había sido muy cercana al líder de los elegidos, pero ahora mientras estudiaba en California, tan solo recordaba a sus amigos japoneses como un sueño más que un recuerdo. ¿Tan malo sería contestar?

"Todos bien por estos lados… ¡La universidad no me da respiro! Ja ja ¿Tu?"

Par de minutos después, gracias a la internet y los aparatos electrónicos, la respuesta desde Japón aparecía.

"Estamos todos igual! Ja ja… ¿Pero no tienes vacaciones pronto? " Escribió él.

"¡Si! Un par de meses… ¡Deberías venir cuando tu tengas vacaciones!" Escribió ella.

Y pasaron un par de horas, el en su habitación con un café humeante mientras inevitablemente pensaba que ella tal vez estaba tal vez estaba recién despertando con simplemente una camisa y unos delgados shorts.

Ella por su parte, no podía evitar sentir más calor, sabiendo que en su natal Tokio deberían ser las 11 de la noche y en Nueva York eran las nueve de la mañana.

"Debería ir a la cama… mañana tengo clases temprano" Escribió él mientras se restregaba uno de sus ojos.

"Y yo ir a clases, xD" Ella sonrío automáticamente y no pudo evitar pensar que eran mucha distancia catorce horas.

Las lágrimas de él se habían secado, había logrado reír como no lo hacía hace meses y tan solo por pensar en aquella amiga de ojos mieles que más de una vez lo había dejado embelesado cuando eran tan solo un par de críos.

Ella había logrado sonreír más que de costumbre y lo supo cuando su compañera de habitación la veía con la típica cara de _¿Qué te paso que estás tan feliz?_

- Marie… creo que no debería sentir esto – Le dijo Mimí a su amiga mientras se sacaba el pijama y se dirigía a la ducha, extraño era quedar con aquella sensación que muchos años atrás había sentido.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Juntemosnos!

**Muchas gracias a los reviews y a las alertas que escribieron, de verdad me hicieron muy feliz y me ayudaron a escribir ahora un capítulo más largo. Lo siento por lo corto, pero tengo el presentimiento que si escribo todo junto pierde un poco la emoción de la historia. Gracias especiales a daryis, Bela-Astoria de Slytherin y Swc. **

**Summary: **Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.

**Advertencia: **Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos Tai, a pesar que quisiera. La pareja de Mimí y Tai me encanta, así que hay muuucho miel. Dedicado a Cami que sé que morirá al ver que estoy escribiendo esto. Deben dejar Reviews y críticas =)

"THINGS HAVE CHANGE"

CAPITULO 2: ¡JUNTEMOSNOS!

RATING: M

TAICHI X MIMI

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

Día dos, luego de que mientras uno dormía el otro estudiaba lograron comenzar a escribir a diario, no sabían si ya era costumbre o simplemente porque querían estar conectados. Ella sabía que había algo que estaba sintiendo, sin siquiera haber visto a su amigo tres años ya.

"El día realmente fue agotador para mi ¿Cómo dormiste?" Preguntaba ella mientras estaba en pijama y completamente tapada.

"Genial, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con mi celular en la mano, es tú culpa" Río el desde su cama viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir.

"Ja ja… yo también, deberías venir a EEUU algún día… no tendríamos problemas" Le escribió ella con una sonrisa, a pesar que le gustaría ir a Japón y ver a sus amigos, no lo había pensado en mucho tiempo.

"Deberías venir tú, Kari te extraña montones y el resto de los chicos igual" Sonrío el, desde que había llegado a Tokio difícilmente se podían juntar entre todos los digielegidos, aún más desde lo ocurrido con Sora había evitado el contacto con ella o su amigo.

"¡Verdad! ¿Qué está estudiando?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Educadora de Párvulos, le gustan los niños"

"¡Que lindo! Y uno estudiando política "

"¿También?"

"Claro… ¿No te lo contó Sora?... pasé mucho tiempo debatiendo si quería esto o gastronomía x.x"

"¡Pero si cocinas muy bien!"

"Lo sé... pero es difícil conseguir un buen empleo ¿No?"

"En eso tienes razón, aunque los humanistas somos millonarios xD"

"xD" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír más de la cuenta, a pesar de lo tarde que era y lo que molestaba a su compañera de habitación.

- ¡Mimí voy a estrellar tu celular si no dejas de hacer esos ruidos! – Alegaba Marie mientras se tapaba con las cobijas y se hacía un pequeño ovillo.

"Me voy a tener que ir "

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó el curioso intentando ver la hora y decidiendo si era la hora de ir a la ducha.

"Estoy haciendo mucho ruido y Marie me va a matar"

"J aja, saludos entonces"

"En tu nombre, ¡Ten un buen día!"

"Y tú buenas noches" Escribió el mientras cerraba la pantalla de Facebook y se dirigía a la ducha. Iba a ser un gran día y nada mejor que conversando con Mimí por internet.

Primera hora economía, segunda teoría, tercera relaciones internacionales... pensó él, mientras en el otro lado del mundo la chica de cabellos mieles intentaba dormir, pensar en que estaban a tanta distancia no le hacía la tarea más fácil.

Camino a la universidad y arriba de la bicicleta apareció una gran idea en su mente, al llegar al lugar no pudo evitar volver a abrir la pestaña de Facebook.

"Joe, Izzy, T.K, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Sora, Yamato ¿Nos juntamos este viernes?" Preguntó en su estado mientras entraba a la clase y apagaba su teléfono.

En diferentes partes de Tokio los diferentes digielegidos veían aquella notificación y uno a uno comenzaban a escribir sus respuestas, el primero fue Izzy.

"Ni un problema, ustedes pueden avisar el lugar"

Los siguientes fueron T.K y Kari que se encontraban juntos en una pequeña cafetería aprovechando el poco rato que tenían antes de sus clases.

"Con T.K nos apuntamos hermano "

"¡Vaya tengo un examen! Para la próxima, chicos" Escribió Joe, extrañamente muy pocos momentos de haber publicado aquello.

"Si puedo iré con Yamato" Escribió Sora mientras pensaba en el chico rubio y seguía estudiando en la biblioteca de su facultad.

"¿Por qué me tienen que despertar? Si voy" Escribió Daisuke mientras volvía a recostar su cuerpo en el futón de su habitación, ese día entraba muy tarde y la notificación de Facebook había hecho sonar su celular.

"Voy" Escribió Cody un par de horas más tarde, lo más probable es que estaba en un computador.

"¡BINGOOOO! Ken tiene libre solo los fines de semana" Escribió Yolei dejando en claro que ellos irían.

Medio día del día jueves el ex líder de los digielegidos rebuscaba cosas en su mochila y encontraba su diccionario, sus compañeros de universidad habían notado aquél lúgubre cambio a ese esplendoroso y no pudieron evitar preguntar.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó uno

-¿Una sola noche?-

- ¡Anda cuéntanos! – Inquirió la única chica de su grupo.

-No es nada, tan solo una amiga- Respondió él mientras sonreía bobaliconamente.

- Esa no te la creo Taichi Yagami, tú partiste en esta escuela con aquella cara feliz de ahora, luego no sé qué paso como hace tres meses te volviste un fantasma y mira ahora como estas ¡Radias energía! – Explico la chica

- Es una amiga de infancia, hace mucho que no hablábamos... tan solo nos conectamos por Facebook.

- Facebook hace milagros –Sonrió uno de los chicos mientras abrazaba a la anteriormente nombrada.

- Sí, sí... mejor me voy a casa... tengo mucho que estudiar – Se despidió él mientras sus compañeros no evitaban hacer morisquetas y sonidos raros.

- Uyy sí, me voy a encontrar con Mimí – Gritó uno de ellos y fue lo último que pudo escuchar él mientras se subía a su bicicleta y emprendía el viaje de vuelta a casa.

El viernes en la tarde, el exlíder mientras hablaba con su amiga por Skype comenzaba a preparar todo para sus amigos, habían decidido hacer algo más tranquilo en un casa, tomarían un par de tragos, un poco de comida (recomendación de la americana) y un poco de música de fondo. La chica de ojos miel envidiaba a sus amigas que estarían con Taichi toda la noche, mientras ella tan solo podía telefonear y escribir.

- De verdad ¡Agrega más azúcar! – Le gritaba la oji-miel al chico mientras observaba de la cámara del computador.

- ¿Pero no quedará muy dulce? – Preguntó el tímido.

- Confía en mí... quedará delicioso – Sonreía ella desde el monitor y veía a su atolondrado amigo preparando algunas cosas para comer en su departamento.

- ¿Ahí está bien? –

-Sí, perfecto – Sonrió ella mientras veía como su amigo escurría aquella salsa morada por el queso camembert.

- ¡Muchas gracias por ayudar!... hace mucho que no he podido juntar a todos y extrañamente casi todos podían – Sonrió mientras le hablaba a la pantalla del computador.

- ¿Joe tiene qué estudiar? –

- ¿Quién más? –

- Si voy a Japón lo voy a zarandear – Sonrío ella – Me tengo que ir, tengo clases en veinte minutos, dile a los chicos que los adoro y que saquen muchas fotos para que los pueda ver –

- Claro jefa, después te doy el catastro final – Sonrió él mientras cerraba la sesión por Skype y abría Facebook. Ella tenía una foto adorable con su compañera de habitación como portada y se veía hermosa con tanto sol, en el muro él escribió "Muchas gracias, de verdad me salvaste "


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdos

**Ya aquí la continuación, la subiré ahora solo por ahora dos por día. Pero para próximas subidas serán los días domingo durante la mañana si Dios quiere y la inspiración también. Como no sé si habrán reviews en el capitulo anterior por un par de minutos, no puedo saludar a nadie... tan solo disfruten =)**

**Summary: **Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.

**Advertencia: **Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos Tai, a pesar que quisiera. La pareja de Mimí y Tai me encanta, así que hay muuucho miel. Dedicado a Cami que sé que morirá al ver que estoy escribiendo esto. Dejen Reviews y críticas =)

"THINGS HAVE CHANGE"

CAPITULO 3: RECUERDOS

RATING: M

TAICHI X MIMI

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

Y allí estaba, mientras esperaba tranquilamente a sus amigos, intentaba leer aquella lectura que la profesora le había asignado para el día lunes. _Solo tú Cath me puedes dejar sin fin de semana_ pensaba él.

Un par de minutos más llegaba la primera pareja a la junta

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó la pequeña Hikari mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su hermano, ahora no solían verse ni los fines de semana, los estudios y deberes los dejaban aparte mucho tiempo.

- Que bueno que vinieron – Sonrío el castaño mientras saludaba a su hermana y el novio de esta.

- Nunca nos juntamos, no me podía perder la oportunidad – Saludó el menor de los Ishida mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Taichi, a pesar de ser un simple amigo, le debía mucho al mayor de los Yagami.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Sé que llegamos tarde, pero pensé que ya habría alguien a esta hora – Sonrío la hermana pequeña mientras veía algunos platillos que descansaban en la mesa de centro de aquél pequeño departamento.

- Ohh, todo tiene muy buena pinta... ni que Mimí lo hubiera preparado – Dijo emocionado el rubio mientras veía como unos pequeños sándwich clamaban por comerlos.

- Ella me ayudo – Respondió el castaño mientras les ofrecía algunos emparedados.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo? – La pequeña de los Yagami, se puso un poco triste, hace mucho que no hablaba con su amiga y realmente la extrañaba montones.

- Hemos estado hablando por Facebook y Skype, me terminó dirigiendo por la cámara web – Taichi no pudo evitar sentir como un pequeño calor emanaba por sus mejillas, y una delicada sonrisa se cruzaba por su cara.

- ¿De verdad?... Tendré que hacer lo mismo, es injusto... no deberías monopolizar a Mimí – Regañó la menor mientras el rubio veía algo curioso aquella escena. Takeru recordaba a Mimí como una hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, siempre habían sido bastante cercanos y la lejanía espacial los había alejado mucho, pero había algo en como Taichi relataba todo aquello que no calzaba.

- No la monopolizo, tan solo me preocupo... hace mucho tiempo que no nos juntábamos y me pidió que subieras todas las fotos que tomaras porque quería saber como estábamos todos –

- Eso ni debe pedirlo, aunque exigiré que venga por unos días acá a Tokio, no es posible que tanto tiempo y no la hemos ni visto –

- Eso se lo tienes que pedir tú – Intentó terminar el mayor, pero el sonido del timbre los desconcentró.

- ¡Yolei, Cody, Davis, Ken... qué bueno que llegaron! – Saludó el mayor mientras ellos entraban uno a uno y saludaban a la pareja al interior.

- ¡Bingo! – Saludó la peli-morada mientras se mantenía unida a la mano de Ken que lucía una tranquila sonrisa.

Todos comían tranquilamente y compartían un par de copas de vodka, el jugo de naranja que le había recomendado Mimí realmente había sido un éxito, un par de minutos más tarde hacían la entrada Sora, Yamato e Izzy que se habían encontrado en el camino.

- Solo faltan Joe y Mimí – Sonrío Kari mientras todos no podían evitar pensar en la americana que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

- Ya les dije, les mandó saludos y que se hubiera conectado por Skype, pero tenía clases en menos de una hora cuando hablé con ella par de horas atrás –

- Veo que estás muy conectado con ella – Río socarronamente Yamato apretando la mano de la pelirroja.

- Sí, hemos estado hablando bastantes estas últimas dos semanas, esto del Facebook, Skype y todo eso en el celular realmente ayuda muchísimo –

- Aunque igual es difícil, no son como ¿doce horas de diferencia? – Preguntó Sora, usualmente le escribía a Mimí para saber de su vida, aunque la distancia y la diferencia horaria habían hecho de sus preguntas bastante rutinarias e impersonales.

- Catorce, sí, generalmente cuando nosotros estamos por ir a la cama, ella se está despertando, esos son los momentos que aprovechamos –

- Algún día me conectaré a esa hora, aunque si no duermo lo suficiente no podré estudiar bien – sonrió la Yagami que no podía evitar pensar en la cantidad excesiva de técnicas de estudio que había probado en su carrera.

- Suele pasar – Sonrío Sora – Aunque debo decir que cuando Mimí decidió lo de Ciencias Políticas me dejó bastante sorprendida, al igual que tú Tai... nunca pensé que ustedes calzaran con la carrera –

- ¿Eso está estudiando? ´- Cody intentaba recordar como Mimí solía hablar y realmente no veía como encajaría en una carrera con tanto estudio y aprendizaje.

- Pensé que estudiaría Gastronomía – Dijo analizando Daisuke mientras no podía evitar ver a Taichi a él tampoco nunca lo habría visto en una carrera así.

- Sí, pero le entró el capitalismo – Sonrío Taichi, algunas veces era un ñoño político.

- Hay que obligarla a que nos venga a ver – Sonrió Kari mientras abrazaba a su novio, el cual estaba un poco pasado en copas.

- Podrían hacerlo ahora, ¿No están en vacaciones ahora los americanos? – Preguntó el rubio mientras veía como Kari lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

- De hecho sí – Respondió Sora al ver como Taichi se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina, extrañamente su novio seguía al moreno al mismo lugar.

La música que habían puesto estaba a gran volumen y les costaba un poco entablar alguna conversación, pero algunos tomaban a destajo y otros como Cody no podían evitar reír de las tonteras que hacía Daisuke con Takeru que estaban bastante subidos de tragos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Taichi? – Preguntó Yamato al ver que nadie los había seguido y cerraba la puerta de la pequeña cocina inquiriendo al moreno.

- ¿A qué te refieres Yamato? – Taichi había aguantado bastante rato mientras el rubio se comía a besos a la pelirroja.

- ¿No te funcionó con Sora y ahora vas por Mimí? – El rubio no tenía ni un pelo de tonto y sabía lo que el moreno pretendía.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco asustado, nunca habría pensado en aquella conclusión.

- Eso, sé que amabas a Sora ¿intentas olvidarla con Mimí? – El rubio de veintiún años no podía creer lo estúpido que era el moreno, pero no podía evitar pensar que su mejor amiga callera en las redes de Taichi y que este la utilizara solo para olvidar a Sora.

- ¡Claro que no! – Subió la voz el moreno.

- ¡Entonces explícame porqué ella está tan feliz con que le hayas hablado! – El rubio nunca había perdido conexión con la oji-miel y sabía que ella siempre había estado enamorada de su amigo, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran rabia al ver que él solo la estaba utilizando.

- ¿Qué?... tan solo hemos estado charlando, no quiere decir que terminemos siendo novios o algo por el estilo – El moreno le quitaba el peso a las cosas, aunque no entendía que el rubio supiera tanto de ella.

- Sí, claro... ¿Cómo si no te acordaras lo que te dijo cuando vino a Japón? – El rubio estaba exasperado, algunas veces su amigo era un despistado.

El moreno allí había recordado, el cabello peli-rosado de ella sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos entrelazadas. Ahora recordaba que ella lo había citado en el parque y que le había declarado sus sentimientos, incluso se acordaba que le había dicho que no podrían ser algo más que amigos porque él _amaba_ a Sora.

- Ahora sí me acuerdo – Dijo bastante apenado el Yagami, claro había sido él mientras le decía _"los amigos no se aman, solo se quieren, yo solo te podré querer como amigo"_ le había dicho y sentía como aquello quemaba en todo su cuerpo.

- Entonces solo te diré esto... Aléjate de ella y no le rompas el corazón – Terminó el rubio quitando el plato con papas fritas que traía el moreno y se dirigía al salón donde su novia y sus amigos se encontraban.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Sora, sabía que Taichi había estado enamorado de ella, por lo mismo nunca lo había dejado declararse... sabía que le dolería mucho ver a su amigo con el corazón roto como Mimí en una de sus vacaciones.

- Tan solo le recordé algunas cosas – Dijo un poco serio Yamato mientras se servía un poco más de alcohol.

En la cocina aún se encontraba Taichi que no podía evitar sentir como su corazón quemaba al igual que todo su cuerpo, ella le había entregado su corazón y todo y él tan solo había respondido con aquellas palabras. Siete años habían pasado, pero algo en su corazón decía que aún no era tarde y que ella sí era alguien especial por sobre Sora.


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos y Alcohol

**Siento no poder subir el capitulo temprano como había prometido, pero la universidad me impone mucho que leer y por lo tanto poco en pensamientos lindos para escribir fics, espero que les guste. Saludos y gracias por los review anteriores y alertas =)**

**Summary: **Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.

**Advertencia: **Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos Tai, a pesar que quisiera. La pareja de Mimí y Tai me encanta, así que hay muuucho miel. Dedicado a Cami que sé que morirá al ver que estoy escribiendo esto. Dejen Reviews y críticas =)

"THINGS HAVE CHANGE"

CAPITULO 4: RECUERDOS Y ALCOHOL

RATING: M

TAICHI X MIMI

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

Sentía aquél adorado aroma después de la lluvia, sentía nostalgia se podían ver las hojas de los cerezos por el suelo y el aroma húmedo se desprendía de la tierra mojada. Sus zapatos cubiertas por unas botas completamente blancas... hace mucho que no las veía, sus manos con las uñas pintadas y una flor dibujada en su muñeca. En el momento en que no entendía nada, toco su cabello, era diferente la textura y logró entender aquello cuando vio como unas delicadas estrellas se pegaban a su rosado cabello.

¿Acaso era un recuerdo?

A lo lejos aparecía su amigo, bastante más joven y con un rasguño en una de sus mejillas, sintió un calor en sus mejillas y como le faltaba la respiración ¿Acaso era aquello de lo que trataba?, escuchaba su voz susurrando un saludo nervioso.

- ¿Qué querías hablar Mimí? – Le cortó el chico mientras lo veía un poco nervioso.

- Bu...Bueno, es que... tú me gustas Tai – Susurraba ella en un sonido apenas audible para el chico.

- ¿Te gusto? – Le preguntó el moreno y ella asintió. Tenía ganas de gritar, sabía como aquello terminaba y deseaba terminar ahora mismo.

- Sí – Susurró ella continuando su confesión y sonriendo al moreno.

- Lo siento, a mi me gusta Sora, nosotros somos amigos... Los amigos no se enamoran – Termino Taichi abrazándola y desapareciendo del paisaje. Sus ojos ardían y su boca estaba seca, no se dio ni cuenta cuando sentía las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Mientras a muchos kilómetros de distancia un grupo de jóvenes japoneses comenzaban a relatar cómo estaban sus vidas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ya llevan juntos? – Preguntó Kari a una de sus amigas, la peli morado estaba completamente enamorada del detective y el hecho que pasaran toda la semana separados, no ayudaba mucho.

- Ya van dos años – Sonrío el peli azul mientras veía como Takeru se caía completamente encima de Daisuke.

- ¡T.K.! – Regañó la castaña a su novio, mientras veía lo muy ebrio que se encontraba.

- Estas algo callado Taichi – Izzy había llegado un poco más tarde de lo que debería, pero ya se encontraba tranquilamente charlando con Yamato y Sora, mientras que Taichi estaba en las nubes al parecer.

- Está enamorado – Soltó Kari mientras abrazaba a su novio y piñizcaba uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Izzy estaba bastante interesado, todo el mundo sabía que Taichi había pasado toda su vida completamente enamorado de la pelirroja.

- No se puede decir – Sonrío el moreno mientras tapaba la boca de su hermana pequeña, ella no entendía todo el asunto, por lo mismo era mejor que no se difundiera más allá de Yamato y él.

Un par de horas más y más que el par de Daisuke y Takeru estaban ebrios, algunos como Taichi estaban completamente tirados en el suelo o incluso Yamato y Sora habían desaparecido más de lo que deberían en el baño. Izzy intentaba despertar a Tai para que jugara con él, algo llamado _Cuarto Rey_ y otros simplemente dormían como Yolei y Ken completamente abrazados. En un instante de sorpresa el celular de Taichi vibró y todos quedaron en silencio, el bajo volumen de la música había alertado a todos.

- ¿Qué pasó Tai? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Tengo una solicitud de amistad – El moreno estaba algo ebrio aún como para poder entender lo que decía el celular, así que se lo pasó a Izzy y este leyó tranquilamente.

- ¿Conoces a una tal _Catherine Maes_? –

-¿Catherine?... como que me suena... – Seguía pensando el moreno cuando el rubio que estaba disipando el alcohol en la sangre respondió.

- Es la digielegida de Francia – Respondió con naturalidad T.K.

- ¡Oh! ... verdad – Sonrío Taichi y acepto aquella solicitud.

En Estados Unidos, la americana seguía en clases, aunque mejor dicho dormía en clases. - ¡Meems! – Escuchó bastante cerca... - ¡Anda despierta que va a terminar la clase! – Y cuando se había dado cuenta estaba con una pequeña lágrima marcada en su mejilla, no había sido un sueño sino que un recuerdo... y muy nítido.

En ese momento, se desemperezó y se levantó. Menos de un segundo después una vibración aparecía en su celular. Una notificación de Facebook.

"Taichi Yagami se ha hecho amigo de Catherine Maes"


	5. Chapter 5: Cobarde o no

**Summary: **Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.

**Advertencia: **Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos Tai, a pesar que quisiera. La pareja de Mimí y Tai me encanta, así que hay muuucho miel. Dedicado a Cami que sé que morirá al ver que estoy escribiendo esto. Dejen Reviews y críticas =)

"THINGS HAVE CHANGE"

CAPITULO 5: COBARDE O NO

RATING: M

TAICHI X MIMI

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

Día Sábado en la noche, luego de la fiesta del día viernes el anfitrión de la fiesta recién decide que es hora de estudiar. Un montón de papeles dejan ver solo un trozo de su cabello en aquél pequeño departamento japonés.

Estar sintiendo esto,... incluso estar queriendo esto es cruel, pensó el mientras miraba detenidamente su celular. El insomnio lo estaba matando y no sabía qué hacer. Aquella camisa desabotonada, el frío de la noche y una taza de café humeante, entre que intentaba estudiar y también intentaba tener el coraje suficiente para hablar y sonreír nuevamente con ella.

V A L O R

No recordaba cómo habían pasado diez años, ya que antes había sido el más valiente, peleando con Agumon no importaba nada más. Recordaba como ella era un chiquilla molestosa, entrometida, odiosa, patosa e incluso irritante, pero ¿Ahora? Ella ahora era un ángel. Sus dulces palabras, sus pestañas negras sobresalían cuando sonreía y mostraba aquellos hermosos hoyuelos, o incluso sus rápidos cambios de humor que le hacían estar riendo en un instante y el siguiente totalmente seria.

Estaba totalmente loco por ella y aún no lo aceptaba

¿Le escribía? Volvió a meditar, miro el lápiz entre sus dedos, la pila enorme de textos que debía avanzar e incluso intentaba recordar algo y no había nada en su cabeza. Con un dejo de miedo encendió el celular y a pesar de ser día sábado abrió la aplicación de Facebook. Podría observar las últimas notificaciones y si ella le hablaba, el le contestaría.

USTED TIENE 32 NOTIFICACIONES apareció en la pantalla del celular avisando las últimas novedades de la página.

Al abrir la pantalla de las notificaciones lograron aparecer.

KARI YAGAMI TE HA ETIQUETADO EN 29 FOTOS

MIMI TACHIKAWA TE HA PUBLICADO EN EL MURO

JOE KIDO HA COMENTADO EN EL MURO QUE APARECES

MIMI TACHIKAWA HA COMENTADO EN UN FOTO QUE APARECES

No pudo evitar y le apretó clic en la última notificación viendo una foto que recordaba muy poco. Sabía que luego de lo que le había dicho Yamato se había vuelto loco tomando Vodka, pero no recordaba haber utilizado un par de chapes y haber sonreído en una foto con Davis y Takeru que estaban con exceso de maquillaje

"Les faltó maquilla a Tai" Alegaba en un comentario la jovencita, el mientras leía aquello no podía evitar sonreír e imaginar la cara que había puesto ella mientras alegaba.

En aquél momento en que sus pensamientos estaban llenos de ella, aparecía una ventana del chat, era ella hablando con él.

"¿Qué se supone que hacer tan tarde un día sábado?" Preguntó ella

"Estudio u. u" Respondió el mientras sentía una incomodidad en su pecho.

"¡Eres un ñoño! xD"

"¡Hey! También es temprano para ser día domingo y estar despierta"

"xD... ¡Me pillaste! Sí estoy estudiando, es decir, eso hacía pero me aburrí con estos textos"

"Suele pasar, yo los dejé por tanto tiempo que ahora tengo una pila imposible de resumir"

"Te pasa por salir sin mí, yo tengo todo al día: P" El no pudo evitar reír por aquella situación un tanto infantil, pero era aquello lo que extrañaba, quería reír por nada y estar con ella sin pretextos.

"Entonces tendré que ir a EEUU"

"Siempre terminamos en lo mismo, si no vienes pronto, tendré que ir yo para allá"

"Sí... claro"

"Me podría ir ahora mismo, pero no quiero ." Un pequeño puchero apareció en su cara y no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía ella desde cuando había comenzado a ser tan fanática de estar en esos tipos de chats, cuando podría leer algo, pero solo por él podría hacer ese sacrificio.

"Te creo (Y)" Le escribió solo para provocar en ella aquella sensación. Sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban al instante y miraba la pantalla con desprecio. Algunas veces el la volvía completamente loca y no sabía ni lo que pensaba.

"Que malvado ." Respondió ella

"Soy el peor"

Quiso estar con él para ahorcarlo y simplemente dejarlo sin vida, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al ver que simplemente era su celular y no él con el que estaba en esos momentos.

"Deberías venir de intercambio a EEUU, es el mejor país para ser cientista político"

"En eso tienes razón" Sonrío el, tal vez no era tan disparatado querer ir a EEUU solo para estar con ella y de paso aprender

"Yo siempre tengo razón"

"Preguntaré a mis padres y te aviso"

"Estaré al pendiente, yo mientras debo seguir leyendo = ("

"Estoy en las mismas, hablamos mañana" Se despidió el mientras salía de la página.

"Besos" Fue lo último que logró ver mientras sentía sus mejillas rojas.

Día lunes temprano en la mañana, Yamato hablando con su amiga por Skype ritual para los dos

- Realmente no sé qué pasó Yamato, es verdad que no debería estar sintiendo esto de nuevo, pero lo sentí diferente – La americana se veía algo triste, el japonés lo sabía pero no quería explicar que él había sido el culpable de que Taichi se alejara antes que le rompiera el corazón.

-¿Pero no crees que será qué no es una señal? – Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba a su amiga, era verdad que le había "rayado la cancha" a su amigo para que no la tocara, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable...

Años atrás ella lo había ayudado, había llorado en su hombro y había jurado que nunca más la vería llorar. Incluso en el momento en que volvió a Estados Unidos le hizo prometer que hablarían de todo y pasara lo que pasara él estaría allí para ayudarla.

- No lo sé Matt, pero yo lo quiero mucho y aunque suene estúpido me quiero aferrar a la mínima opción de estar con él.

- No te entiendo, te quiero entender, pero no puedo – Intentaba decir Yamato, realmente le daban ganas de golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su amigo.

- No me entiendas, déjame cometer mis propios errores – Sonrío ella mientras se despedía de su amigo.

Y allí estaba ella en medio de la noche pensando en todo lo que le había dicho su amigo, era verdad que Taichi no había sido un dulce caballero cuando le había rechazado... pero tal vez ella también había tenido la culpa ¿Cuándo él había dado indicios que ella era importante?... no como ahora. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante en que recordaba el correo que le había mandado él diciendo que a sus padres le había parecido fabuloso. Había comenzado el papeleo y al parecer la universidad de Tokio tenía un convenio con la Universidad de California del Sur.

- ¿Qué te pasó ahora? – Preguntó su amiga mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

- Viene para acá – Sonrió ella aún más.

- ¿El japonés? – Preguntó nuevamente

- Y viene justo antes de mi cumpleaños – Volvió a sonreír mucho más ella mientras se tapaba completamente y realizaba la mecánica de que dormía para que su compañera no lo notara.

- Tienes la cara más roja que un foco, tan solo espero que no sea un idiota – Respondió su amiga mientras se vestía con el pijama.

- _Un idiota solo mío_ – Sonrió ella pensando aquello y se quedó completamente dormida.


	6. Chapter 6: Rumbo a América

**Bueno en el anterior capitulo, lamento por la demora, por lo mismo apuré un poco este capitulo… mucho diálogo, pero poco entre personajes principales, espero que no me maten por eso. Bueno ahora sí que se viene muy pero, muy romántico. Espero que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar Reviews **

**Summary: **Creyó ser amado, creyó ser deseado, tan solo recibió la negativa, a kilómetros una amiga, su mejor amiga, le demostrará que el amor no siempre se piensa, sino que se siente.

**Advertencia: **Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos Tai, a pesar que quisiera. La pareja de Mimí y Tai me encanta, así que hay muuucho miel. Dedicado a Cami que sé que morirá al ver que estoy escribiendo esto. Dejen Reviews y críticas =)

"THINGS HAVE CHANGE"

CAPITULO 6: RUMBO AMÉRICA

RATING: M

TAICHI X MIMI

BY MEEMS ASAKURA

Unos cuantos meses, pruebas y vacaciones habían pasado. Era todo un desafío aquella difícil tarea en la cual se había encomendado, sabía inglés eso era claro, pero no sabía en qué momento estaba tranquilamente estudiando con sus millones de fotocopias y ahora estaba lleno de cajas su departamento.

Era verdad, se dirigía esa misma tarde hacia Estados Unidos tan solo por ¿Ella?, bastante era el hecho que hablaran a cada rato que podían, pero incluso se había estado imaginando como sería el momento en que se encontraran. Sabía que allá estaban entrando a clases, e incluso que hacía bastante calor como para traer mucho abrigo, pero el invierno aún no se despedía de Japón y por lo mismo no podía evitar pensar que ella estaba con una camiseta y una falda o algo por el estilo.

- Hermano – Saludó su hermana cuando ingresaba al departamento, ahora tan solo estaban un par de cajas que irían a la casa de sus padres, sus maletas y el gran vacío que aparecía con su partida.

- Pensé que no alcanzabas a venir tan temprano – Saludó el moreno a su hermanita, lejos ella era una de las personas que más extrañaría en su viaje.

- Yo también, pero me han suspendido la clase… te voy a extrañar ¿Lo sabes? – Preguntó la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hermano. – Siempre hemos estado juntos, dime que me llamaras a diario – Susurró ella mientras se abrazaba más fuerte y el sentía una leve humedad en su camiseta, era evidente que su hermana no quería que él la viese llorar.

- Lo haré te lo prometo – Sonrío el mayor mientras besaba el cabello de ella.

En ese íntimo momento, escucharon a lo lejos una bocina en la calle de frente, eran los padres de los Yagami, a pesar que iban con bastante tiempo para el viaje, querían disfrutar ese pequeño tiempo en poder hablar con su hijo y no corriendo con las maletas.

Taichi no se había dado cuenta y ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto, le quedaban dos horas por subir al avión y sus amigos lo habían ido a despedir.

- Idiota, espero que te cuides – Le dijo su mejor amigo Yamato, a pesar de que habían tenido más de una pelea durante los últimos meses. El rubio ya estaba convencido de los sentimientos del moreno y aún más que no dejaría a su amiga sola por un simple momento. No sabía como explicarlo, pero Taichi estaba diferente y él mismo lo había logrado percibir.

- Tú también… cuida a Sora – Sonrío el moreno mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

- Lo haré, tú cuida a Mimí y por favor… no la hagas llorar – Dijo el rubio mientras apretaba mucho más fuerte el cuerpo del moreno en forma de amenaza.

- Tai… cuida a Mimí por nosotros, tú sabes que ella te adora y odiaría el momento en que ella me dijera que por tu culpa esta pasando un mal rato – Dijo calmadamente Sora mientras se despedía de su amigo y entrelazaba sus manos con Yamato. Tiempo atrás al moreno le hubiera dolido un movimiento así, pero ahora tan solo lo veía adorable. Sus dos mejores amigos, totalmente enamorados.

- Tienes que cuidar a Kari por mi ¡eh! – Amenazó el moreno al pequeño rubio mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

- Es mi tesoro más preciado – Sonrío el rubio mientras acercaba el cuerpo de ella aún más. – Y tu debes cumplir con todo lo que Mimí quiera ¿Ya?... es como mi hermana, así que trátala como la tuya – Sonrío T.K., sabía que Tai quería mucho a Mimí, pero nunca hubiera imaginado el tipo de conexión que habían establecido por internet.

Así habían seguido las despedidas entre abrazos y lágrimas fugaces, el único que no había podido presenciar el acto había sido Ken que se encontraba en la escuela de detectives. Con tan solo un bolso de mano y una cámara de fotos totalmente nueva se despedía el de sus amigos y familia, tan solo esperaba que no fuera una tortura.

A su vez, la muchacha norteamericana estaba preparando todo para el comienzo de clases, e incluso el momento en que llegara su amigo japonés. Era extraño pensar aquello, pero nunca lo había extrañado tanto en su vida. De hecho nunca había extrañado nunca tanto a nadie, ni a sus padres en sus largos viajes cuando era pequeña podía sentir aquél nerviosismo que sentía a cada segundo.

- Si no dejas de hacer tanto ruido, no volveré a ser tu compañera de habitación – Alegó su compañera de habitación mientras ingresaba a la habitación. Como siempre terminaban juntas, a pesar de no estar estudiando la misma carrera, su amiga francesa, algo nerviosa, callada y malhumorada estudiaba Ingeniería Comercial y se habían conocido el primer día de universidad, el hecho de tener que ser compañeras, las había convertido casi en inseparables en el campus.

De cabello castaño igual que la Tachikawa, sus ojos azules saltaban en aquella bronceada piel que había adquirido gracias al verano. Su menudo cuerpo cubierto tan solo con un par de sandalias, unos delgados shorts y una camiseta ancha hacían que la norteamericana se viera un poco glamorosa para el simple momento en que organizaban sus cosas en la pequeña habitación.

Una pequeña mesita de dormitorio separaba las dos camas, una color blanco impecable, la cual admiraba la francesa al haber terminado de ordenar todo y en el otro lado, la americana simplemente lucía un cubrecama hecho por su abuela en el momento en que se dirigía a Estados Unidos muchos años atrás, la costumbre y el cariño por su abuela le hacían adorar lo que veía.

- Te ves bonita – Sonrío la francesa mientras veía como podía introducir los nuevos cuadernos al pequeño estante que compartían.

- Se supone que hoy en la noche llega, lo iré a recibir – Sonrío ella con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ahora todo me calza – Dijo su compañera mientras el sonido de un estomago se hacía presente en la habitación. - ¿Comiste algo hoy? – Preguntó nuevamente.

- Eh… - Mimí comenzó a pensar hacia arriba- No, creo que no – Sonrío, sabía que a su amiga francesa le odiaba que ella comiera a deshoras.

- Vamos, a comer… Por dios mujer ¡Algún día olvidarás la cabeza! – Dijo la francesa mientras empujaba a Mimí al exterior de la habitación.

En esos momentos, a pesar de ser tan temprano en EEUU, aparecía una notificación en el celular de la norteamericana. "Subiendo al avión Mimi Tachikawa, me tienes que recibir con mucha comida", lamentablemente el celular en esos instantes descansaba en la cama de ella.


End file.
